Pink stains
by Chocolass-Chan
Summary: Sasuke chooses the cursed seal over his family and friends after years the only loudest reminder about the past in his head is pink hair, what will happen when the said pink hair owner stands a few feet away and turn away? Is that the end or a strange new beginning? R
1. Chapter 1

**Ohaiyo minna-sama, I've always loved sasuxsaku but noticed that the stories were always about Sakura and how she did things not about Sasuke so I hope I do a good job of capturing him.**

**No I do not own naruto, masashi kishimoto does, lucky him**

**Note: English is not my mother tongue so excuse my mistakes**

* * *

I reached for the cursed seal and stabbed it into my shoulder. Slowly the elation and power began to rise within me. It was a drug that Orochimaru discovered a while back. Memories of when I first got the drug began filling my head, such an intense feeling, I felt like my consciousness was sucked out to the sheer power and pain it brought. I'd grown accustomed to those; I guess it would be safe to say that I liked them mainly because those feelings associated with strength the mind boggling strength it gave. I would throw a bouncer like he was a frail weak child.

I wondered where she was, soft pink hair and green eyes hn, I was the reason they brimmed with tears I had to make her leave.

I lost track of the years since I ran away from the Uchiha mansion. They deserved it especially the man I once called father. Anger and self-loathing filled me when Itachi's memories began resurfacing. He was the reason my family crumbled and my _father_ began to loose his head quicker. I punched the wall in frustration making the plasterwork crumble and fall.

Footsteps made their way to my room door from the sound I knew who it was, the door opened and a pair of round glasses gleamed at the entrance,

"Sasuke stop damaging the lair, and Orochimaru sent for you" and with that he turned around and waited for me to come along.

"hn" I despised them both but I needed them to keep my strength up. I followed him and in m head I remembered walking behind a blond and a pinkette. I sighed when the door opened into a dimly lit room

"Sasuke-kun, I haven't seen you in a while" that voice made me blanch it was a sickening tone that I had put up with for god knew how long. "Ah! I see you've been using the drug, I'm sure you feel _good_ every time you use it ne? He was a gross pedophile but he never seemed to outgrow me despite me being 22. Maybe I was just too hot to let go I smirked.

"I need some air" and with that I went back to my room or cell or whatever it was and threw on a white button down shirt. Jeans and anything white can never go wrong. I grabbed my Katana and walk out the back door. The wind blew mildly putting me in the mood to chop some trees up. I sliced them up and a memory of leaving a certain girl under a tree entered my mind. She annoyed me to no ends, I left her there so she wouldn't slow me down and she decided to haunt my thoughts. She was better of with dobe, strangely that thought made my anger worsen, I began slicing and chopping in a frenzy. The dobe I wondered how he was, his cheerful attitude was sickening, His smile, the way he said I was his friend; I pitied him for his confidence or over confidence.

I pulled off my shirt and wiped the sweat off as much as I could with it and the damned clouds decided to rain at that moment. It hadn't rained in awhile so I stood in my spot deep within me I wished the rain would wash away the darkness but I knew thought like that were for the children, children that never saw blood in their lives.

A faint weakness began creeping into me; the drug was wearing off, as I walked back to the lair the wind picked up and bought something to my face, I pulled it off: a cherry blossom, I crushed it in my palm and walked on, it no longer held any significance I convinced myself. I wondered if it was normal to feel such deep remorse.

I couldn't sleep that night like every other night, my mind was always alert even the smallest noise made me reach for my katana like I was at the moment, I readied for the intruder approaching my room.

"sssasuke-kun" I stiffened in my bed, it was that perverted snake. Faking deep sleep I waited for him to leave "you're going to be very useful, in more that one way Sasuke and I can't wait for that moment to arrive" I felt a cold damp hand touch my face and struggled not to shudder. I held my breath and watched his back go out the door. He was wrong I would never be used I still had the name Uchiha.

I woke up when the sun began shining through the small window just above my head. I was pissed and irritated a dozen of fresh tomatoes was the best thing for that I headed into a village close to konohagakure. Tomatoes were truly the most wondrous things ever found. I would have those curves over any women's bosom any day. Such tenderness and succulence. if I were to ever to sing praises, which would never happen, it would be to a field of tomatoes.

My feet dragged me to the closest tomato vendor and soon I had to myself a lovely bunch of heavenly goodness clothed in red. I bit into one and walked around a bit and froze in my spot. Pink, I saw pink… hair twirl I couldn't see the face that was looking at tulips for sale. My breath hitched as she looked up and shook her head and pushed hair off her face. "Sakura" I whispered she was there she turned toward me and looked away she didn't recognize me.

I frowned at that and turned to leave as saw her head whip towards my direction. Our eyes met and she dropped her hand slowly to her side we stood there a few feet apart. I wanted to move closer, ask her if she was well, but I figured she might be scared or angry and so I stood just taking her image in. She had grown, she had. Her hair was tied up in one of those ropes. The red band on her hair suited her well. I'd never seen her dress in such casual manner; sweatshirts and jeans certainly made her look good.

"sakuraaaa, hey, HEY" she had her head smacked by a blonde head, I wanted to skin that girl alive for wreaking that moment. But I'd seen her she was well, she was good, maybe she was married, maybe she wasn't, maybe I might, I stopped myself realizing my stupid thoughts she was long gone a person of the past, a past I threw a away. A past I'd someday destroy. I walked back to the lair still munching on the tomatoes that had become strangely tasteless I threw the one I had been eating and went inside to sleep. My dreams were filled with pink things and pink was not a bad colour.

* * *

**A/N: arigato minna-sama for reading this. I shall proudly say the first chapter is over. I had a tough time imagining myself as Sasuke but it was all worth it… I shall put chapters every weekend or once every three days depending on my free time for now you all have a good time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna-sama I am back with another chapter whoot, whoot! I really hope you enjoyed the first one and I'd like to thank ****_redhotporsche _****the first follower of this story. I was so happy to see my story pleased you. And also I'd like to say since Sasuke is Sasuke he is not familiar with clothing names and flowers except for a few.**

**And again I repeat I do not own naruto or the characters.**

* * *

_ "__Sasuke-kun don't go" the face swirled into the abyss. "Teme how dare you? How could you?" the hand that rose to hit seemed to move backwards. Laughter laced with malice grew louder "Otouto"_

I woke up feeling irritated, anger was bubbling deep within me. I sat up and rested my head in my palms. I needed a shot and needed release from that. I wished that I hadn't seen her the previous evening. As usual she was nothing but trouble. She'd always follow me around but fidget when I'd look. I remembered those unwanted high school memories with dobe; He always felt the need to prove himself to be better than me I smirked. He was jealous of the girls flocking around me. I had to grin at his stupid loud mouth. I had managed to suppress those thoughts sighing I went to get myself a shot from kabuto.

"Shot" I grunted pushing his lab door open. "Oh, it' you. Why do you need a shot so soon?" I matched the stare he gave me and touched my katana. "Fine, it's in the cooling unit to the right, you know you're getting addicted but I guess that's how _he'd_ want it to be" Ignoring him I grabbed myself a tiny vial and a syringe and slammed the door behind me. He knew better than to piss me off. I needed it because deep down I doubted my own strength if I were to beat my brother who'd run off to be in a stupid gang I needed my strength if he was as strong as I heard him to be. I'd humiliate him by beating his ass and then I'd slice his head for the finishing touch. The perfect revenge.

I plopped on my bed and inspected little vial. Such a tiny amount was capable of producing strength of mind-blowing proportions. I rolled the vial around in the palm of my hand. An Uchiha like myself relying on something would bring shame to the name. Sighing I took the syringe filled it with the drug and put in into my shoulder. I shuddered as the familiar feeling surged through my body. I picked up my katana and went out to train again

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sweaty and a little tired I walked into the shower and let cold water run down my back. I pushed a few wet locks on my face and stared at my palms on the wall. I remembered I threatened her in that position I was a lot shorter and my hair wasn't as long. She trembled between my arms with her gaze fixed on the ground. They never understood my pain, not even dobe the guy who claimed to be best of friends.

Soaping up some lather I made a quick work of the bath and walked out. They never left my head I was very annoyed. I suddenly wondered if they thought of me as well. Shaking my head I walked out of the shower after getting myself dry and tied a towel to my waist. I headed to the fridge and took out some tomatoes. I was happy that there was something in that world that existed solely for my happiness. I munched on them feeling a little better. I took out a dark pair of jeans and a white shirt that had a long neck. I wore my Uchiha crest pendant and walked out with a tomato still in my hand.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I realized that my feet had a mind of it's own as I looked from eating my tomato and saw the flower shop in front of me. Taking a deep breath I shook my head and walked around a little. I usually never walked around but I guess there's always a first. I spotted a vegetable vendor and got some more tomatoes you'd never know when you might need them.

In a distance there was a little restaurant. The last time I had been to one was a year ago so I figured it couldn't hurt to sit in those chairs for a while and go back. I pulled back a chair and sat down placing the tomatoes carefully on the table. I closed my eyes and took a deep long breath of the smells around. Coffee, cooked food and its kinds. I opened my eyes and turned around and stopped.

Again, she was there again wearing a white coat on a stripy dress. She had been looking at me I didn't know for how long. "Sakura" I muttered loud enough for her to hear. She arched an eyebrow "so, it really was you… Sasuke" I didn't know what to say but something felt different about her, I couldn't figure it out. "What are you doing here? Still running around?" her eyes were on her phone screen she wasn't paying me any attention after six years I guess people change

"I see your social skills have gone down the drain"

"hn" she finally looked at me her eyes were cold, I wonder what happened. Her fingers were fisted and were shaking. But of all the things it was her eyes they seemed to hide something. Something akin to the darkness I harbored inside.

"Why are you here?" I waited for a response. "Are you going to threaten me being here?" I wondered how to take that question. She sighed. "I'm a doctor, I work in konohagakure central hospital now, I got posted here for a week days in that hospital" she pointed to a white building a little far off. "Once the week end comes that is in four days I'll be leaving" She began closing her purse thing and looked at me.

"Are you having a cold sakura?"

"What? No I don't what brought that stupid thought in your head, I'm a doctor I take…"

"You're having a hard time breathing" she looked at me like I had two horns "and now your face is red"

"Shut up Sasuke don't pretend to know everything I have work that needs immediate attention" she huffed and pushed her hair and stood up. She sure had grown into a feisty woman.

I watched her back retreat. She sure had grown. I looked down at my unfinished tomato it needed immediate attention too. I began chewing on it and looked up she was back again. "If you need anything come see me" she handed me a white card.

_Dr. Sakura Haruno,_

_Head consultant, _

_Konohagakure central hospital. _

I looked at her and smirked she was head consultant. Her face went red. I was sure she was sick with a goodbye she went her way. I remembered her confession that took place a week before I left. She was shaking and trembling. Her face held the same expression as back then… maybe she still… I shook my head and finished my tomato and walked back languidly. She still was a little weird. I couldn't help but smile a bit I remembered how I threatened her realisation hit me. She was still scared of me.

* * *

**A/N: I am doneee. Well hope you guys enjoyed it I wondered how I should put their meeting and thought it would be impossible for sakura to forget how their last meeting went she would obviously remember her first confession. And Sasuke is well Sasuke a little on the oblivious side. Hope you all enjoyed it. R&R I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**


End file.
